This invention relates to a means for mounting an electrical outlet box in a ceiling or a wall and more particularly to a means for mounting an electrical outlet box in pre-existing walls or ceilings. During normal home construction, electrical outlet boxes are secured to wall studs or the like prior to the sheet rock or wall board being positioned thereover.
If an electrical outlet box is installed in an existing wall or ceiling, it is extremely difficult to provide a suitable rigid mounting for the box since it is impossible to secure the box to the existing wall studs or ceiling joists. The mounting of the electrical box in existing ceilings and walls is further complicated when paneling or the like is applied over the same due to the increased thickness thereof.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved means for mounting an electrical outlet or fixture box in a wall or ceiling.
A further object of the invention is to provide a means for mounting an electrical outlet box which has means thereon for compensating for various wall thicknesses.
A further object of the invention is to provide a means for mounting an electrical outlet box which is economical.
A further object of the invention is to provide a means for mounting an electrical outlet box which may be rapidly installed.
A further object of the invention is to provide a means for mounting an electrical outlet box which does not require its attachment to studs, etc.
A further object of the invention is to provide an electrical outlet boxholder which eliminates the need for a precisely formed opening in the supporting member.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.